Promises
by theycallmekesh
Summary: Wally and Dick seem to have it all together. Their relationship was perfect, their bond unbreakable. They were sure they could overcome any obstacles they faced together. But what happens when their relationship is put to the test?
1. Chapter 1

It was a rare occurrence for the Cave to be this empty or this quite. It was also rare for Wally and Dick to be completely alone together. Usually the two teens would take full advantage of the lack of supervision but tonight was different. Tonight, for the first time, they felt uncomfortable around one another. Dick stood across from Wally, they were silent.

Wally was looking down at the ground. "Say something, anything" Wally begs looking up at Dick.

"What do you expect me to say?" Dick asks numbly.

"I don't know, something, tell me what you're feeling. Tell me what I can do to make this better"

"I don't know Wally?" Dick says growing angry. "You cheated on me with some whore from your Freshman Lit. class. How do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry Dick" Wally says.

"Of course you're sorry now, but why did you do it" Dick asks.

"I don't know" Wally says hanging his head.

"I'm serious Wally, I want a real reason" Dick says glaring at Wally, "And 'I don't know' isn't good enough"

Wally shrugs. "Tell me!" Dick yells, "What am I not giving you enough of: affection, attention, sex?"

Wally reaches out for Dick. "Don't touch me" Dick says stepping back. "Answer my question"

Wally sighs. "It's nothing that you're doing or not doing, I just made a mistake. Please forgive me, I promise it won't happen again. I swear"

Dick sighs loudly. "I don't know it I can" Dick pauses, "I need time"

Wally watches Dick walk away for a few moments.

"Wait" Wally says speeding in front of Dick, "I thought we promised we never walk away angry?"

"We promised a lot of things Wally" Dick says moving around Wally and leaving the Cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick lies on his back next to Barbra. He had just finished telling her about Wally's indiscretion. Barbra wasn't sure what to say to her best friend, she couldn't think of anything that would make the situation better. She could understand Dick's feelings, she wasn't even part of the relationship and she felt a little betrayed by Wally. Dick had been through so much in his short seventeen years and Dick saw Wally as the one person in his life he could always count on, the only thing he had to hold on to. Barbra turned onto her side to face Dick but he kept staring at the ceilings.

"So" Barbra starts slowly, "did you break up with him?"

Dick turns his head to face Barbra. "No" he says laughing slightly, "and I probably won't"

"What?" Barbra exclaims sitting up, "You just sat hear for an hour telling me about how hurt and betrayed you feel and you're not going to break up with him"

"I am hurt Barbs, but we both know that I'm going to take him back" Dick says looking up at the celling.

"I'm hurt" Dick groans loudly, "But I love him"

Barbra flops back down. "That's tough Dick" she says, "So you forgive him then?"

"Not at all" Dick admits.

Barbra makes a face. "So you're going to take him back even though you don't forgive him?" Dick nods, "Sounds super healthy"

Dick groans loudly, "I know!" Dick says turning away from his best friend.

~~Wally hits the ground with a loud _thug_. He coughs, searching for the air that was knocked out of him. Artemis stands over him waiting but he doesn't move. "Are you okay?" Artemis asks with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah" Wally says with his voice cracking, "Just give me a second"

Wally's nose starts to burn and tears start forming in his eyes. He blinks to keep them from falling. Artemis laughs. "I didn't hit you that hard" she says. Wally doesn't respond.

"Ok" Artemis says with a softened tone, "What's wrong? You can talk to me"

"It's Robin" Wally says.

"He won't let you top anymore?" Artemis says with a small laugh.

Wally opens his eyes and a tear escapes. "Okay, Seriously, I'm sorry" Artemis says sitting on the floor, "What happened?"

"I cheated on him" Wally says quietly.

"What?" Artemis asks leaning forward. "I can't hear you when you mumble"

"I cheated on him" Wally says louder.

"Oh" Artemis says, "And he what, broke up with you?"

"No, but now he's being ridiculous" Wally says, "He won't let me come see him; he won't answer my phone calls."

"That's being ridiculous?" Artemis asks.

"Yes, how are we going to work this out if he won't talk to me?"

"Wow Wally!" Artemis says shaking her head.

"This is not like your normal arguments" Artemis explains. "It's not like you said something stupid and he can just write it off as you being you. You made it so he can't trust you, he might not take you back and if he does he may never really forgive you"

Wally rubs his temples. "Why am I so dumb?"

"I always wondered that" Artemis says with a slight smile.

"But, whatever happens you'll be okay" she says patting his arm.

A siren goes off and Artemis stands quickly. "Team" Dick's voice says over the intercom. "Report to the briefing room"

"Well here's your chance to see him" Artemis says helping Wally off the ground.

Wally and Artemis are the last of the team to enter the briefing room. Wally walks over to his usual seat next to Dick and sits down awkwardly. Batman is standing at the head of the table he watches Artemis as she sits down.

"Now that everyone is finally here," Batman says staring at Wally. "We can begin"

He turns on the monitor. "We've been notified about a swing of robberies taking place in the downtown area. It's a small group of criminals but they're a part of a bigger organization." Batman explains, "There's a robbery taking place tonight. Your job is to stop them, to recover the stolen merchandise and to try to find the location of the organization's base."

"Here are the teams. Artemis, Zantana, and Aqualad are team one. You will be in charge of recovering what's already been stolen. Miss Martian and Superboy are team two. You will stop the robbery that's happening tonight. Robin and KidFlash are the last team and will be in charge of finding the base"

Robin and KidFlash were usually excited when they were put on the same team but now things were different.

"You leave in a hour" Batman says.

The team separates to prepare for their mission. "Rob?" Wally asks knocking on the door.

"Go away Wally" Dick says.

Wally sighs before opening the door. Wally walks into the bedroom and sees Dick, in his Robin uniform, sitting on the ground stretching

"When I said go away why would you think that meant you should come in?" Dick asks.

"We need to talk?" Wally says walking past Dick and sitting on the bed.

"We really don't have anything to talk about" Dick says as he continues stretching.

"We have to work together on this mission. So let's just work this out" Wally says.

"Do you even hear yourself when you speak?" Dick yells. "This is not the kind of thing we can just 'work out'"

"Not only did you violate my trust by cheating on me but you disrespected me by lying about it. You had a relationship with someone else for _months_. If I hadn't caught would you even have told me about it?" Dick asks. Wally doesn't answer.

Dick sighs. "What hurts the most isn't that you cheated it's that you lied about. I've never given you any reason to lie to me Wally. I thought I was more than just your boyfriend that I was your best friend and you still couldn't just tell me the truth. I can barely stand to be around you right now so we can't just work it out" Dick says.

The siren goes off to let the team know it's time to go. Wally and Dick silently walk out of the room and join the rest of the team for the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

The team is three hours into the mission. Each of the groups have already separated for their individual objectives. KidFlash and Robin were hiding outside of the building they suspected was the Base of the organization. The young men are crouched side by side on the ground. They haven't spoken a word to one another in two hours.

Wally yawns loudly. "It's been hours" he says sitting against the wall, "maybe this is not the base."

Dick sighs before saying, "But based on all the data I've collected, this is the only building it could be."

"Ok, this might be the base and they're just not coming here tonight" Wally suggests.

Dick nods. "_Miss M?" _Dick says through the telepathic link. "_How's everything on your end?"_

"_We stopped them from stealing most of what they came and we captured one of them. But the rest of them should be headed back your way by now. It's been at least an hour since the robbery" _Megan responds.

"_Well we haven't seen any sign of them here but we'll wait a little longer. Thanks." _Dick says.

"So, how long are we going to wait?" Wally asks, "I'm getting tired and more importantly hungry"

Dick rolls his eyes and says, "You're always hungry"

Wally laughs and Dick smiles slightly. They lock eyes for a moment. Wally reaches out and touches Dick's hand and for the first time since Wally's confession Dick doesn't pull away.

"Wally" Dick starts before hearing a car pull up. Dick pulls his hand away and looks in the direction of the car. "They're here"

Wally quickly gets back into the crouching position. They watch the car pull around the back of the building to the garage. Five people get out of the car and start walking into the building with large brown bags.

"Do you recognize any of them?" Wally asks.

"No" Dick says.

"You think that's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Not sure. We know all of the important bad guys. So either these guys aren't important or they're just new. Either way we have to go in and figure out what they're doing" Dick says standing up.

They enter the building through the air vent. They crawl through the air vents towards the sounds of people talking. They stop when they reach a conference room. They hear the robbers discussing their plan.

"So what's the plan?" Wally whispers.

"Well, we have to element of surprise. Let's just jump down and attack I'm sure we can take them" Dick says.

Wally nods. "Good plan"

Dick kicks out the bottom of the vent and both of the boys jump down. The robbers are surprised at first but quickly regain their composer. A fight quickly follows. While the robbers outnumbered the heroes they are unarmed and untrained. After a few moments of fighting Dick and Wally's victory seems certain until one of the criminals acquires an electroshock weapon. The man points the gun at Wally and fires. Dick leaps in front of Wally. The shock courses through his body and he falls to the floor shaking.

"Robin!" Wally screams.

The criminal staggers backward before firing the gun at Wally several times. Wally dodges the shot easily. The man drops the gun and runs out the conference room. Wally doesn't bother chasing after the man he instead speeds over to Dick.

"Dick" Wally says kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?"

Dick opens his eyes and groans loudly. "Why did you do that?" Wally asks. "You know I could have gotten out of the way in time."

Dick doesn't respond. "I don't know what I would have done if you were hurt" Wally says stroking Dick's hair.

"I am hurt!" Dick whispers harshly.

Wally smiles. "By hurt I mean dead" Wally explains.

"Help me up!" Dick commands and Wally obeys. Wally tries to help Dick up but Dick can't support his own weight. "I don't think I can walk"

"I could carry you" Wally offers. Dick nods before climbing onto Wally's back.

Dick and Wally are picked up by Miss Martian and the rest of the team and return to the cave. Dick is taken to the infirmary to be treated for his injures. Wally goes to visit Dick after the debriefing.

"Hey" Wally says walking into the room

"Hi" Dick says sitting up in the bed. "Come sit down. I think we need to talk."

Wally walks across the room and sits on the edge of the bed. "So are we getting back together?" Wally asks.

"I don't know Wals." Dick says shrugging, "Things are different now"

"But you still love me or you wouldn't have jumped in front of the gun" Wally argues.

"Yes I still love you but I don't think that's enough to make me forgive you." Dick explains.

There is silence for a moment. "I can't believe that I ruined us like this" Wally says hanging his head.

Dick stares at Wally for a few moments. He can tell that Wally regrets what he did and he knows that Wally loves him. But how could he know that next time Wally felt attracted to anyone else he would react anything different. Dick sighs loudly before putting his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Wally, I forgive you" Dick says slowly.

Wally jumps up and wraps his arms around Dick. He squeezes him tightly and kisses him on the cheek. "Everything will be back to the way it was" Wally tells Dick.

"Okay but Wally it will take time to rebuild what we had" Dick explains.

"Of course, of course" Wally says pulling Dick in for another kiss.

Dick pulls away. "I'm serious" he says before letting Wally kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first warm day in spring and things were mostly quiet around the Cave. While Wally and Dick were on better terms they were nowhere near where Wally wanted them to be. Dick was willing to work on their relationship but neither of them was sure where they should start.

"Hey babe" Wally says opening Dick's bedroom door. Dick is sitting on his bed using his laptop.

"Hey Wals" Dick says. "Come on in"

"So what do you have planned for today?" Wally asks sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Nothing really. I have the day off." Dick says as he types. "I just have to finish this essay. Why?"

"Oh no reason. I was thinking maybe we could talk to Black Canary today" Wally says quickly.

"Black Canary? Why?" Dick asks.

"I was thinking maybe we could do couples counseling." Wally responds.

Dick closes his laptop. "You think we need counseling?"

Wally shrugs. "I don't know. You said that it would take effort to rebuild our relationship. Maybe Black Canary can give us some ideas on how to start rebuilding. "

"I honestly don't think that we need counseling but if you want to do it I'm willing to try it" Dick says smiling slightly.

Wally and Dick are able to meet with Black Canary later on that same day. They walk into the room used for the counseling sessions. Black Carney is sitting in a leather chair holding a note book.

"Hello guys" she says as they enter the room. "You can sit wherever you want"

Dick and Wally choose to sit on the couch directly in front of Black Canary. "So can you start by telling me about your relationship?" she asks after they are seated.

"Our relationship is normal" Wally answers.

"Okay what do you mean by normal?" She asks.

Wally shrugs. "You know we have a typical relationship. We have fun together, our relationship is healthy."

"Yeah" Dick adds. "We have fights like all other couples but at the end of the day we make up because we love each other."

Wally strokes Dick hands as he talks. "I know it might sound hard to believe but I couldn't really complain. We were happy. We were perfect" Dick says casually.

"Hmm" Black Canary says before scribbling something down on the note pad.

Dick and Wally watch Black Canary write in her note pad. Wally feels nervous and curious about what she could be writing down. He really didn't understand how the whole therapy thing worked but he did believe that it worked. Dick on the other hand didn't believe that therapy had anything to offer and he had been to enough to therapist to make a judgment. He always left his session feels judged instead of helped.

"So Robin" Black Canary starts, "You don't feel like you're relationship is perfect anymore?"

Dick's eyes widen behind his sun glasses. "I didn't say that." He says.

Black Canary raises an eyebrow. "But you did." Black Canary corrects. "You said we _were _happy, we _were_ perfect."

"Well I didn't mean to say that." Dick snaps.

"Are you sure?" Black Canary asks calmly.

"Yes" Dick lies.

"Rob, this will only work if you're honest" Wally reminds him. "I know you're still mad at me."

Dick sighs. "Okay fine. I am still mad at Wally. No I'm not as happy as I use to be." He admits.

Dick turns slightly to face Wally. "But it's not like I won't get over it. It's not like I want to lose everything we had because of one little mistake" Dick says putting his hand on Wally's knee.

"Do you consider cheating a little mistake?" Black Canary asks.

Dick looks at Black Canary then down at the ground. "Well no but it's not big enough to just walk away. I know that it was just a physical thing. I know it didn't mean anything. It was just a fling. It wasn't intimate at least not in the way we are." Dick says more to himself than Black Canary or Wally.

"But it was more than that" Wally admits with a sigh. "It wasn't just some fling with a random girl. I liked her and took time to think about what I was doing and the consequences and I chose to do it anyway."

"But you said it was just the one time." Dick asks in shock.

"It was but I did text and talk to her on the phone before it happened." Wally says.

"Why?" Dick whispers.

"Because she made me feel important, wanted, she had time for me" Wally says without looking at Dick.

"You're blaming me for this?" Dick snaps.

"No I'm not blaming you. It's just that you're always busy and—"

Dick cuts him off. "Yes I'm busy a lot but it's not like I'm brushing you off for something stupid. What I do is important! I thought you were the one person who would understand that!" Dick snaps.

"I do understand. You_ know_ I understand" Wally barks back. "But I still felt ignored and I can't control the way I felt!"

"No you can't control the way you feel but you can control you're actions. You could have talked to me about the way you were feeling"

"Could I Rob? Could I really?" Wally asks, tone thick with sarcasm. "When? Can you even remember the last time we've really talked or the last time we hung out outside of the Cave?"

Dick is silent. "Nothing to say huh?" Wally yells.

"I'm thinking!" Dick says between clinched teeth.

"Okay guys, let's try to calm down now. It's good to get emotions out but now we have to figure out to work through them" Black Canary says. "Let's try to take some deep breaths."

"I'm over this!" Dick says standing.

"Oh. Yeah that's just perfect!" Wally says throwing his hands in the air. "Just walk away! Let's not deal with the real problem!"

Dick stops walking. "Shut up Wally!" he yells.

"No I'm not going to shut up Rob." Wally yells back. "I'm tired of shutting up; I'm tired of holding my tongue that's how we got here in the first place."

Dick whips around to face Wally. "No it's not! We got here because you couldn't your hormones in check. Anything else is just an excuse!" Dick says glaring at Wally.

"No." Wally inhales deeply. "I'm not going to admit to that because it's not true. You think that you have everything figured out but it really wasn't as simple as sex. I wish it was but it wasn't."

Dick stares at Wally for a few moments before sighing loudly. "You're right. Even before you were with, um Rachael, things between us were changing." Dick rakes his fingers threw his hair. "But I was ignoring it, I was ignoring you."

Black Canary exhales, Dick and Wally turn their heads toward her. They had almost forgotten she was in the room. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere." She smiles. "Robin, would you mind sitting back down."

Dick sits back down on the edge of the couch. "So why do you feel you were ignoring Wally" She asks.

Dick shrugs. "I don't know. There was just so much going on with school and at home. I couldn't do everything so I guess I was most willing to sacrifice my relationship with Wally." Dick admits.

Dick looks over at Wally and notices his hurt expression. "But it's not because I don't care about Wally. In a way it's the opposite. Our relationship was—is the most stable things in my life right now and I thought that we would be fine even if I paid him less attention. But maybe I was wrong."

"No you're not wrong." Wally says. "Things might have been different if you had communicated with me. All I knew was that something was changing between us and I had no idea why and when I tried to ask you about you would just shut me out."  
"I'm sorry" Dick says.  
"I'm sorry too" Wally says. "And I still shouldn't have cheated on you. I don't know why I thought that would make things better. "

Black Canary nods. "I think we made some good progress today guys. If you want come back and see me in a week." She says. "But in the meantime I want you to communicate with each other about how you feel and try to decide where you two want to go from here. Try your best to think of if your relationship can work from this point on. Try not to ruminate on the past."

Dick and Wally leave the room together. "So where do we go from here?" Wally asks.

"I guess we should just try what BC suggested and move on and try to make this work." Dick suggests. "Let's just hang out at my place tomorrow Bruce is going out of town."

"Ok" Wally says. They stand in the hallway for a few moments unsure of how to say good bye. Dick leans in and kisses Wally quickly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow around 2." Dick says before turning and walking away.

***thanks so much for reading! If you loved it leave a review telling what you loved, if you hated leave me a review to let me know what I could do better. Bottom-line I LOVE feedback!**


End file.
